


Naptime

by kuroikitsu



Series: Melding (supposedly) [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU August, AU August- bedsharing, Alternate Universe, Humanformers, M/M, vaguely inspired by every other tf as human fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroikitsu/pseuds/kuroikitsu
Summary: Knockout invited his boyfriend to his bed for one reason and one reason only. Drift didn't seem to get the message.





	Naptime

**Author's Note:**

> So last minute I decided to do AU August and I really wanted to do more with the humanformer fic idea I've had had forever that I actually started and then only expanded in my head. Quick one a day AU drabbles should get me back into the spirit of writing right?
> 
> Also, this hasn't been edited/ beta'd or anything like that. Just write and post cuz if I bother to think twice I'll never actually post it (like so many other things).

If there was a benefit to the situation Knockout was in, it was that Drift was attractive, warm, and Knockout genuinely enjoyed his presence. The downside was that Knockout was currently incredibly horny. He was already more than half hard and being this close, wasn’t helping. Drift was hot and  _ in his bed _ , legs tangled with Knockout’s own. His ass, firm but full enough to be a nice handful was perfectly in reach and there was nothing more Knockout wanted than to grab it. The sheets trapped in Drift’s smell and his heat and it really was not making it easier for Knockout. 

“We’re in my bed.” Knockout stated. 

“Mmhmm.” Drift murmured and nuzzled deeper in the crook between Knockout’s head and shoulder. He looked perfectly content to go to sleep right then and there. Sleeping was not the reason he had invited Drift into his bed. In fact, it was the last reason Knockout invited anyone to his bed, much less his boyfriend. 

Knockout let out a noisy sigh. “I”m hard.” He pointed out.It apparently took Drift a moment to register the words because there was a long moment of nothing. Then Drift nodded and placed a soft kiss followed by a gentle nibble on Knockout’s collarbone. It was the polar opposite of sexy. Knockout supposed he would have found it cute or charming if he was in the mood for sweet but right now? Distinctly no. 

He grabbed Drift’s ass, clad in nothing more than underwear and rocked against him. See how much Drift’s other head agreed with Knockout’s preferred plan. “You’re hard!” He added, surprised. He had honestly expected to have to make Drift interested. 

Drift ran a lazy hand through Knockout’s hair, tussling the strands in ways that would  _ not _ be acceptable anywhere besides bed. And not even in bed with other people. “You’re sexy.” Full sentence and Drift’s eyes were open now, looking directly at him. Drift was definitely more awake now. This was closer to what Knockout had planned. 

Knockout kissed him, slow and deep, coaxing Drift's tongue to play when he finally opened for him. "You know what else I am?"

"Really good in bed? Yeah, I know." Drift replied with a soft laugh. It was cute and that laugh was definitely one of the reasons Knockout went after him in the first place. "But we don't have to every time right?" Drift looked up his lashes at Knockout, coyly innocent. It was a practiced expression and Knockout  _ knew _ it (he had a few of his own), but that didn't stop it from working. He loved it when Drift looked up at him, particularly since Drift was taller. It set his blood on fire but more importantly, it made him want to indulge Drift's madness. Which was exactly what that look was designed to do.

Knockout briefly contemplated pouting in return but begging for sex was just not attractive. And it would start a fight, bringing up issues Drift would rather not think about and Knockout would definitely take a pass on dealing with. Instead he flopped on his back with a loud sigh. "I don't usually invite my boyfriend to my bed to cuddle." Knockout ignored the way Drift tensed when Knockout said boyfriend. Drift being uncomfortable in his skin was his business. 

When Drift relaxed he draped himself more comfortably over Knockout. Drift knew Knockout wasn't going to push him further. "I'll make the wait worth it." Drift shot Knockout a toothy grin better suited to Drift when they first met. Sharp but playful with a tempting edge of danger and the other major reason Knockout had ever flirted with him.

"You'd better." Knockout responded, groping Drift's ass one more time.

"I always do. Now, lemme nap." Drift shoved Knockout's shoulder.

"Not if you bruise me I won't!" He shoved back. 

Drift snorted a laugh before relaxing again. "Wake me before Breakdown comes back. I don't give free shows."

Knockout bit back the snide 'anymore' before the word emerged. He couldn't help having bitchy thoughts but he could stop himself from saying then unless he was annoyed. "Better sleep soon then, Breakdown comes back early on Fridays."

Drift hummed in agreement and apparently passed the fuck out, leaving a bored horny Knockout the only one awake. Drift clung just tight enough that trying to get up was pointless. Might as well also try for that nap.

….

By the time Breakdown came in, Drift and Knockout were both sleep, neither budging until the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll actually keep this up and post all August! We'll see if that happens.


End file.
